


The Burger

by DaTunaSamich



Series: Kleo [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic, Feel-good, Food, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Series: Kleo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141460





	The Burger

Kleo lay there, motionless, sprawled out. And he really, really wanted some food, 

Just some really salty, fried food; fast food. 

Oh yea, fast food sounded nice.

He stared up at the ceiling, his stomach was growling and the carpeted floor was growing less comfortable by the second.

(and the mild sunburn on his face didn’t help)

He really needed to get some sunscreen and aloe vera cream, paste stuff.

It was really annoying, the fact that he burned easier now, sure, he’d been turned for a few years, but it always irked him in the summertime when the sun poured its poison radiation on his pale skin.

  
  
  


‘Alright, lets go’

Kleo dragged himself up, sitting up in the middle of the floor.

It was the evening, the sun was on the horizon, and Kleo was hungry.

Not for blood, he’d had a bottle two days ago and his thirst had yet to return, just generally hungry.

a hamburger sounded so good. Good enough to drag himself off of the ground and down the stairs.

Good enough to miss the last step and scare himself, but that's beside the point.

  
  


In his kitchen Kleo grabbed his keys, it held a chibi vampire, and a rainbow skull keychain that he’d gotten from his best friend for his last birthday.

There were a few clean pots and pans on and inside of his oven, but though he had the resources to cook for himself, he really didn’t want to.

So out the door he went.

  
  


The drive was uneventful, a few red lights and a couple idiot drivers, especially one: (1) slow grey Prius, with a radio station bumper sticker.

And 10 minutes later he was at his destination, the warm summer air making him  _ not  _ regret  _ not  _ taking his jacket.

But he would definitely turn on his car’s AC on the way home.

The Wendy’s had quite a few people inside, a dozen or so, to be accurate.

Kleo pocketed his keys as he walked towards the door, yawning into his elbow, it was almost an afterthought at this point, interestingly enough. 

The inside of the restaurant was cool, air conditioned in the summer heat. The white overhead lights stung compared to his pale yellow inboard lights on his dash, even his phone seemed to stab his eyeballs. He should’ve worn a long sleeve, people tended to stare at how pale he was, a common occurrence, but it was too damn hot for it.

He ordered, got his food in a reasonable amount of time, people still staring, and sometimes kleo would shoot them a sly gaze, a slight smile, something to break the silence of their stares.

  
  
  


Soon Kleo had a nice burger and some fries in a slightly soaked paper bag in his passenger seat, and a few less dollars in his wallet.

The drive home was nice and cool, the AC lightly blowing on his forearms as he gripped the steering wheel. There were fewer red lights than there were on the way there, so that was a plus.

He closed the door behind him with his foot, his hands occupied by the warm bag and his keys.

Kleo dropped his keys into the awaiting bowl on his coffee table, and took the bag to his kitchen counter.

Soon he’d be in his comfy chair and enjoying a nice hamburger and some crispy fries Kleo could already taste the tomatoes.


End file.
